


The good ship Destiny

by Kabal42



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-19
Updated: 2009-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabal42/pseuds/Kabal42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is captured by pirates as part in a conflict between them and the crown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The good ship Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Julius Caesar, ragdoll and various other sources.  
> Written for pirate_phest.

When the large barque pulled up next to the royal brig Prince Arthur did not believe his own eyes. Pirates this close to Camelot? It could not be! But it was, and no matter how the captain tried to evade, the larger ship was both faster and better armed. Within the hour they were boarded and so vastly outnumbered that there was very little fighting onboard.

In a way this was a blessing, Arthur thought as he was led across to the pirate vessel, since it meant that few men had lost their lives and since it seemed that the pirates had what they came for, they were now moving to release the ship and let her and the crew run.

Too bad, though, that what they wanted was Arthur. Who now found himself surrounded by people who had a lot of reason to want to get back at his father.

'He isn't much, is he?' one of them said as a double circle of men gathered around Arthur, pressing closer and closer. Arthur held his head high and met the eyes of the speaker with a level gaze.

'Too clean,' another sniffed. Literally.

A bearded face poked between two shoulders. 'Nah. Yer all wastin' yer time wi' this 'un. Gimme the rum.' He disappeared again.

'I dunno...' another, older one, said and (disturbingly) scratched under an eye-patch. 'Boy looks like a fine look'n' lad t'me.' The look his remaining eye fixed on Arthur was one he could only link to tradesmen praising particularly fine sides of meat. It didn't help when the one-eyed man poked Arthur's bound arm.

He twisted away, angry. 'Don't. Touch me!' The flash of anger in his eyes would usually scare most people, but this one just chuckled with a sound reminding Arthur of a donkey with a sore throat.

'Feisty too,' the pirate said and the whole lot of them laughed. Arthur flushed a dark red with anger and a sudden fear he had never imagined before.

'Rawls. Treat our guest with respect.' The voice came from the fore of the ship, a bit above the rest of them, and all heads turned, including Arthur's. The one-eyed pirated gave a grudging nudge and took a step back, away from Arthur. 'And the rest of you, disperse. There is work to be done.'

Slowly the crowd did just that, leaving Arthur standing midships, still tied with ropes around his torso, facing the speaker. The biggest surprise was how young he was, probably around Arthur's age, though his eyes were older and his smile younger. But really everything about him was surprising.

The young man looked at Arthur as if getting the measure of him. 'Will you give me your word you will behave as befitting a guest on board this ship?' he asked. 'If you will, then I give you my word that you will be treated as such till this little... dispute... is settled.'

It didn't take more than a few seconds for Arthur to know that he was being offered a chance to be relatively comfortable in his captivity. That, and something about this man made Arthur trust him. Not to mention he might have a chance at escaping if he accepted.

'I, Prince Arthur of Camelot, give you my word that I will consider myself a guest on this ship and not overstep the boundaries of hospitality,' he said.

The young man smiled. It reached his eyes and made them shine in a way that Arthur was sure he shouldn't consider that nice. 'Good,' he said. 'I, Captain Merlin Ambrosius, give you my word that you are my honoured guest and will be treated as such for as long as you are onboard the _Destiny_.'

The ropes that had until now held Arthur fell to the ground as if by magic and the captain held out his hand. 'Call me Merlin,' he said. Arthur took it. 'You may call me Arthur,' he said.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A few months later, when Arthur stood on the small island where his father's ships were to come an pick him up, he was not alone. Which, along with the crate of rum, made the wait a lot more pleasurable than he'd ever hoped for.

The morning they saw sails the mood turned oddly tense, as if a holiday was over and reality was pressing in. The kisses they shared before walking onto the beach were deeper and carried a lot of promises. They would stand by and protect, no matter what.

Arthur squeezed Merlin's hand as the boat was set on the waves from the tall ship out there.

'Are you ready?' he asked. 'I mean, you can still say no and we'll take you to a town where you can find a new crew.'

Merlin smiled. A bit nervous, but genuine. 'I made my choice,' he said. 'I can pretend to be a cabin boy you were allowed to rescue. I can pretend to be your servant as long as it means I share your bed.'

Arthur smiled. He was still smiling when he, with a great show of relief and joy, went onboard the boat with a scuffling, slouching Merlin in tow, carrying the small bag with their supplies and belongings. It was a whole new life.


End file.
